war_of_all_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi Kirby
Luigi Kirby is the main host of the series War Of All Heroes. Aside from coming up with the idea, he also was the one who gathered the other co-hosts to make it happen. As the host, he's appeared in every main episode, and does everything in his power to keep the show moving forward somewhat smoothly, though frequently with help from his brother, Mario Kirby. Design LK is a yellow poyo with orange shoes, a green hat with a grey brim, a green cape (with a yellow star with an L on it), and a green mask. His eyes are normally blue, but while wearing the mask they glow white. He also owns a sword (dubbed the Electroblade), which has a very light blue blade, and a blue handle with a small lightning bolt emblem on it. Powers * Is incredibly skilled in swordplay. * Can shoot lightning out of his sword. * Has an incredibly high mana limit. * Able to spin fast enough to defy gravity momentarily. * Flight and Inhale, like many poyos. * Runs really fast Personality and Behavior Luigi Kirby is a friendly individual, who almost always puts others before himself. As a self proclaimed hero, he usually goes out of his way to help those in trouble, especially his friends. However, he will hold a grudge against indivuduals whom have done him or his friends harm. He's usually fairly tolerant with his friends when it comes to things he doesn't like, though eventually he will put his foot down. Besides that though, he's usually a fun guy to be around, even if a bit childish sometimes. He's quite proud of his status as a hero, and definitely lets people know that. Occasionally there will be times where he doubts his own abilities, but most of the time he's very confident, perhaps overconfident in some cases. Votes Luigi Kirby recieved one vote from Splash in Episode 3-1 for unknown reasons. He has not gotten any votes since. Interactions * Talks with MK during Episode 1-1 about his feelings regarding the show starting up. * Compliments Hocus during Episode 7-1, and talks with her on a few other occasions * Threatened by Shy Guy into giving him screentime. * Talked with most of the starter contestants during Episode 1-1. * Yelled at Pokemaster due to him blowing up a castle (with 6 of the contestants in it) in Episode 11-3, before firing him. * Explained to Orange why he lost the challenge in Episode 12-2. Trivia * He has appeared in every episode except for Episode 4-A. ** This is the most out of any character on the show, even the other hosts. * While this hasn't been directly stated in the show yet, he is Hocus's boyfriend. * While he can see fine without them, he does have glasses that he doesn't wear most of the time. * While wearing his mask, he can change the colors his eyes glow. He usually doesn't though. Category:Character Category:Host